


Your eyes holds the windows to your soul

by xevy (orphan_account)



Series: Ghostinnit [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Out of Character, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technos pov, Tommy gets exiled again, bad ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xevy
Summary: You cannot go back to past to who you once were. The past holds something that you yern for but can't ever reach yet the present holds the truth you cannot handle.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, They are a family your honour
Series: Ghostinnit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043451
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Your eyes holds the windows to your soul

He’s seen those bright blue eyes hundreds of times before, and he has seen them dull out and fade away as the boy’s last breath was caught in his throat. A boy who was so joyful, excited for what the future would hold ahead yet when time came tumbling down towards him and the weight of reality rested on his soldiers he has come to terms with how painful time was. He was unable to go back to when it was better, when he could go run around without a bother in the world yet war was unforgiving it was a place where people came to serve and where they would lay forever. Everything came with a price, with that the price of freedom took away who he was previously now with the dehumanizing effects of war he had changed. He feared the truth turning a blind eye away from it feeding himself to the lies. He pretends to be the person who he was holding on to in his daydream yet when looking at him a sense of sadness would wash over the man yet he never spoke. Even when the boy walked into the death trap with the bow raised into the air straight forward towards his target he did not falter.

The man who watched his brother wondered if he ever pondered that he might be the villain himself. After all, the person who he strongly disliked and who he saw as the villain Dream, could be the hero in another person's story. He chuckled to himself of course he didn't, Tommy was irrational and led himself with his heart and gut, not his brain. The boy trusts too easily, making him prey to obvious traps, never questioning his own "friends" real personality or objective simply taking in everything he sees and hears.

Looking back to the nation that he sacrificed his sanity his treasured disc so much things for that stupid place. He left the place silent, no words would escape his lips for no words could fill the emptiness that he felt leaving the place. Exiled once again he left never looking back towards those who he cared so deeply for. Soon Techno would see his brother’s best friend crying for forgiveness when he saw his grave rooted deeply in the earth, his brother and father remained silent gazing softly at it. Yet he never told the truth, the letter left behind neatly tucked in pockets the last reminder of his little brother who is long gone from this place. Techno wondered how it came this way, he was so happy months ago now everything seems to be falling apart like some type of domino effect.

Techno, if you ever see this letter please don’t tell Tubbo or anyone about this. I understand that you’re the most trustworthy person and I believe that you can keep this a secret. I understand the shit I have done and how badly I fucked up, I have decided to leave for the best. My fake death will stop anyone from looking for me, even so I highly doubt you guys will find me as by the time you get this I'm far away maybe not even here anymore. I'm sorry Techno I wish I knew. -Tommy

Pink hair obscured his vision slightly but the tears seemed to make it more difficult to see ahead. He said that he has left for the better yet here his dull eyes would come to haunt Techno. Crushed under logs the only remaining was his face contorted with pain, it seems like he died from hydration and the weight of the logs. Techno stared towards the never ending field of flowers that bloomed across it, he found it odd that even after death the gods showed not an ounce of empathy towards a child who has lost everything. A ghost would watch from far away yet close enough to see the details of the scene unfolding. The wind rustled a bit as he walked away towards the wilderness, gone once again, forgotten as a myth that the animals would whisper among themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed at 2 in the morning, also Tomghost or ghostommy?


End file.
